


Pictures of You

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x03, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kurt and Blaine have both been looking at their photographs…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

Blaine checked his watch as he entered the Lima Mall. Sam had said to meet him in the food court, but he was a few minutes early. Just as he was considering whether to take a quick detour into Brooks Brothers, he felt a hearty slap on his back.

“Dude! It’s all set! I got you a brand new one. It’s not the most recent model, but it’s newer than the one I wrecked.” Sam held out a bag with the Apple logo on it, smiling broadly as he babbled on. “They couldn’t transfer any of your pictures from your old phone, but the camera on this one is totally awesome, you’ll be able to take way better pictures now…”

Blaine tried to keep a smile pasted on his face, but he could tell Sam saw through him.

“We could take some right now – come on, pose in front of that fountain, that’ll be a good picture-” Sam pushed at his shoulder, backing him up, but Blaine was busy trying not to cry and must have slipped on something and then – bam – he was sitting on his butt on the floor of the food court. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Kurt. Was he really lurking around every corner in Lima, or did it just seem that way? 

“I’m fine,” Blaine said, trying to keep his voice light. “Just a victim of Sam’s overly enthusiastic portrait session.” 

“Hey, I was a model,” Sam protested. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Portrait session?” Kurt asked, extending his hand to help Blaine up. 

Blaine had no choice but to take Kurt’s hand, coming to his feet with his body much closer to Kurt’s than was appropriate for their current situation. He quickly let go and brushed off his pants, twisting to make sure there wasn’t anything gross stuck to his backside. He glanced up to find Kurt giving him a priceless look as he brushed off his ass. Oh well.

Sam, however, was apparently still paying attention to the conversation. “Yeah, I thought we’d take some new pictures since all his old ones are gone. Blaine’s still kind of bummed out about it.”

“What happened?” Kurt composed himself and looked from Blaine to Sam, curious.

“Oh, it’s totally my fault,” Sam said, shaking his head. “We were at the gym yesterday and I kind of dropped it in the pool. I tried to bring it back to life with that rice trick, but apparently you’re supposed to use uncooked rice.” Sam shrugged and shook his head.

“How did you drop it in the pool?”

Blaine gave Kurt kudos for even continuing this conversation. Maybe all the time he had been spending with Brittany was giving him more patience for Sam as well.

“We were talking about gay athletes coming out, and Blaine told me about Greg Louganis marrying his boyfriend a couple of years ago, and that is totally awesome because he’s one of my favorite athletes, he won twenty-two Olympic medals-”

“That was Michael Phelps,” Blaine corrected Sam.

“But anyway, I wanted to see the wedding pictures, so I was looking at Blaine’s phone, and there were also some cool videos of Louganis diving, and I was going to try one out…” Sam waved his arms around, showing Kurt the wind up for the dive he was trying to emulate, regardless of the fact that the pool at their gym didn’t even have a diving board. 

“And you dropped the phone in the pool.” Kurt summarized.

“Long story short, yeah.” Sam looked down for a moment, shoulders drawn, then perked back up. “What do you say you guys hang out while I go to the restroom? Here, take your phone. I’ll be right back.”

Sam dashed off before Blaine could say anything further, leaving him standing awkwardly with Kurt, his new phone in his hands. He turned the phone over, swiping it on and sighing.

“You look more like someone who just lost their puppy than the proud owner of a new phone,” Kurt said tentatively. Kurt nodded his head towards a bench. “Sit down for a sec?”

Blaine followed Kurt and sat down next to him, letting the drone of the mall wash over him. “We never really did get a chance to talk, and there are some things that I really do want you to know,” Kurt continued. "I mean, you don’t have to listen to me if you don’t want to, you don’t owe me anything, but it would mean a lot to me.”

Blaine was a little surprised to hear this. Kurt usually didn’t like to talk about their problems, if their breakup could even be put into that category. And if he was honest with himself, he really, really wanted to know more about what happened. Although he wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear it. “I’ll listen, of course I will. But maybe… not right now?”

“You really are upset, aren’t you?”

“About the phone?” Yeah, he was. “It’s stupid.” And embarrassing. “You know I had that phone for years. There was just a lot of stuff on there that I wanted to keep.”

“Pictures?”

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt already knew, Sam had already told him. “Yeah.”

“I could help with that, maybe. I mean, we had a lot of the same ones…”

Blaine let his eyes meet Kurt’s for a moment, but it hurt too much to hold his gaze. “You still have pictures of us on your phone?”

“Well, no, I actually deleted them in a drunken moment of despair,” Kurt said with an apologetic grimace. “But I have these.” Kurt dug in his bag and pulled out an envelope full of printed photos of the two of them, snapshots that had once hung in his locker at McKinley, and been pressed in frames in the loft. He handed the stack to Blaine, his hands trembling a little as their fingers touched.

Blaine looked through the pictures slowly, each memory making his heart ache more. Although some of the prints were a little worn, their love for each other still shone through. He paused, looking at a photo Burt took of them the day he proposed, Kurt proudly showing off his ring, his arm around a glowing Blaine. He wondered if he would ever feel that happy again. Blaine felt himself threaten to tear up again, and pressed his eyes shut.

“I was actually here to get them scanned. I was looking through them last week, and they all seemed so… fragile. I wanted to preserve them,” Kurt said softly. Kurt was sitting so close that Blaine could smell his cologne. It hadn’t changed.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed out. “I don’t know what to do.” He wanted to let Kurt back in, more than anything, but he was just so scared. Blaine opened his eyes, and Kurt wrapped his hands around his, the photos still clutched between them. Kurt searched his face, and Blaine saw a glimmer of hope, of possibility, spark in the blue eyes gazing back at him. It was clear to them both that Blaine wasn’t talking about the photos any more.

“Hey guys,” Sam skidded to a stop in front of them. “I bought pretzels!”

They immediately slid apart at the sound of Sam’s voice. Kurt carefully set the photos back into their protective envelope, and Blaine took the bag of pretzels from Sam. It was probably just as well that their moment had been interrupted, Blaine thought. Because it was becoming harder and harder to force his mind to overrule his heart, and if he was going to get back together with Kurt, their first kiss was certainly not going to be at the food court in the Lima Mall.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of You is a song by the Cure.


End file.
